


Lord of Wolves

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awoken Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Awoken as pets, Breeding, Cannibalism, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Fallen | Eliksni, Gangbang, Genital Theft, Genital switching, Knotting, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-binary character, Other, Oviposition, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Xenophilia, graphic birth, services rendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: He made his way into the dark hallway, looking around in the dim lighting if he had come to the right place. Rick would have swallowed down his fear, if an EXO had any need to swallow in the first place and pressed on. He had his rifle up just in case, looking for the one called The Spider.“There you are, my little Guardian,” the hulking mass purred at him and Rick took a step back before taking another one forward, finding himself in the right place even if he wasn’t sure if he should press on.
Relationships: Guardian/Ada-1, Guardian/The Fallen | Eliksni, Guardian/The Spider (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Lord of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fefe the Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fefe+the+Slut).



> My partner asked for this.  
> If you have a comment for him for the nature of the things I did to his guardian, I would be happy to show it to him.  
> If you just don't like alien fucking, shut the fuck up.  
> 

He made his way into the dark hallway, looking around in the dim lighting if he had come to the right place. Rick would have swallowed down his fear, if an EXO had any need to swallow in the first place and pressed on. He had his rifle up just in case, looking for the one called The Spider. 

“There you are, my little Guardian,” the hulking mass purred at him and Rick took a step back before taking another one forward, finding himself in the right place even if he wasn’t sure if he should press on. 

Rick nodded, handing over the bounty notice and waiting for instruction. Zavala had handed it to him and even if The Spider wasn’t the most reputable source, he trusted Zalava. He had no reason not to. The Spider, on the other hand, pocketed the notice, and slipped a separate one from his throne. 

“My little Guardian,” he purred, the unit sputtering slightly as the being took in a breath. “I need you to complete this task for me first. It’s unconventional, but I think you can do it. No… I know you can. Now, don’t be scared. Come, sit with me.” 

Rick nodded, relaxing. “Will you pay for this bounty to be completed as well? I can’t take too long.” 

“Oh no matter, my Guardian. I have taken care of the matter and contacted Zavala for you. You don’t need to worry about that. He will be understanding. I just have a little matter of you taking something to one of my associates. Once you do that, I can send you on your way with what you need for the Tower.” He ran his hands over Rick’s shoulder, reassuring and warm in his movements. Rick nodded. 

So long as it doesn’t get in the way of the rest.”

Rick watched as Spider clicked his mandibles, seemingly in delight than anything else. He was unsettled by the gesture, wanting to back out of the deal already but stayed when Spider brought up the matter of compensation. 

“I know you have been looking for Lord of Wolves for quite a while. That with a chest full of glimmer and I’m sure I can make this worth your while. The first thing I need from you though. How warm do you run, little Guardian? Close to a human? I usually have humans or Awoken do this job, but my last fancy Guardian has been away on her travels and can’t for the time being. Would you kindly take her place?” Spider’s hand ran over Rick’s thigh, parting it slightly from the other. “I just need to make sure you’re suitable for the task. I’m also sure I can add in some extra enhancement shards if you’re able to complete it to my liking as well as complete it quickly.” Rick grew more unnerved the longer the Spider tried to convince him, without actually saying what he wanted him to do. 

“What will I be doing though?” Rick asked with unease, pulling his thigh away from Spider’s hands momentarily. 

“I need you to transport something precious. I have some rare eggs that I need to have taken to a port on a far away moon, but I don’t have the means of traveling myself, which is where you come in.” Rick raised an eyebrow. Eggs?

“What kind of eggs?”

“Fallen eggs. They are not commonly found in this area but there are some who need the eggs transported far away to that moon to see if all Fallen are connected to each other, or if they can be independently managed like humans can. Is that something you can do for me, Guardian?”

Rick narrowed his slits. Fallen carried risk, especially depending on who was receiving them in the first place. He ground his circuits, thinking like humans would do. He had picked up too many traits from them over the time. He would need to spend more time with other EXOs like himself, but for the time being…

Rick nodded. “Let’s get this going then. What do I need to do?”

The Spider grinned, bearing his teeth to the Guardian on his lap. “Like I said, I just need you to carry some eggs. Right now, I have males who are ready and where you’re taking them has clutches of females ready to take them. You just need to get the eggs there because uncontrolled Fallen populations are something we can’t have now, can we?” Spider clicked his mandibles again, signaling to some of his brethren to bring in the male. “My male Fallen is just used to a more organic touch, so he will have to get used to you.”

The Spider motioned for Rick to slide off his lap, watching with interest as the relatively docile Fallen came up to him. Rick noted he looked a lot like Mithrax, if he were a good foot taller. The Fallen watched you with interest. He leaned in to sniff your neck, grunting up at the Spider watching them. 

“I know he doesn’t smell like the usual Awoken female I give you. However, he will do. Won’t you, my little Guardian.” 

Each word rippled through Rick, making him feel warm just from the praise alone. The Fallen crawled over him, pushing him toward the floor and pressing a hand to the EXO’s chest. “How do I get the eggs?” Rick asked, looking the Fallen up and down as hands started to press against his more sensitive robotic parts, making his circuits wild with electricity. The Fallen clearly knew how to touch someone, even if they weren’t the same race as him and despite the interesting nature of the request, Rick couldn’t help but feel turned on by the entire prospect. The only people that would know would be the Spider, his people, and the person he was delivering them to. So no big deal. 

The Fallen leaned in to sniff his neck again, pressing at the seals that held his helmet in place and releasing them. The Fallen purred delightedly over him, and stretched out, touching every piece that Rick knew would turn on an Awoken. Good thing it did the same for him too. 

Rick gasped as the Fallen worked off his armor, leaving behind little that covered him below the waist. The Fallen clicked quickly at the Spider, who had pulled out his own tentacle like cock, leisurely stroking it as the Fallen worked him over. 

“I said he was different from the Awoken. I’m certain he can still carry the eggs for you though. Get creative.” The Spider ran his fist over his cock, rubbing the smaller tentacle in time with the larger one and clicking his mandibles. “Aren’t I right, little light?”

The praise made Rick’s core flutter, and he reached down to stroke his cock, his other hand reaching for the Fallen to show him that yes, this can work. He seemingly purred under Rick’s touch, soon rutting into his hand the longer Rick stroked him. 

“See, there you go. This doesn’t need to be hard,” Rick whispered, thinking of a multitude of separate scenarios that he could be in except the one in front of him. He just had an excuse as to why he liked this one now in case anyone asked. How did the old Earth term go? He remembered that random Ghost telling him  _ Twenty dollars is twenty dollars, _ soon lifting his own hips as the Fallen’s came down, soon rutting himself against the EXO’s legs more quickly than Rick had been stroking him. 

“See, this isn’t so bad. You guys just get a bad rep, huh?” Rick did his best attempts to soothe the Fallen, who in turn clicked at him in return and Rick ended up looking up to Spider. 

“He likes that. Keep talking with him.” Rick got an eyeful as the Spider continued to work his cocks, watching raptly at the scene unfolding in front of him. Rick noted he would need to find out who this “fancy” Awoken was that got paid so much for something so simple. 

Rick was pulled from his thoughts as he landed on his stomach, his hands splayed out in front of him. The Fallen had taken control of the situation dipping his head to do his best at lubricating whatever he needed to. 

“C-can,” Rick started, sputtering a little at the new attention being paid to his ass. “Tell him he just needs to push in how he likes. My body accommodates easily without much need for lubrication.” Rick pushed back against the two digits that were pushed inside his back channel, widening out the channel to take the dick that was far too big for his hand to fit around when he was stroking it earlier. 

The Spider clicked at the Fallen, who clicked back in return, dribbling his own liquid from his mouth messily onto his own cock as well as Rick’s ass. Rick grimaced internally, not wanting either of them to see that he was less okay with the mess than the idea of being fucked by this creature. 

“He says it’s more for his sake than yours, my little light. Don’t worry. He won’t hurt you. He just needs some relief and he knows you’re gladly giving it to him.” Rick’s ocular circuits closed when the third and fourth finger pushed into him, sliding in with the slime that had come from the Fallen’s mouth. “Besides, I’m certain you don’t need much to please others, do you? You’re already doing so well right now.” Spider purred out his affections, lowering his platform so he could get a better look at the scene. “I’m certain you have no problems helping me with this task in the future?”

Rick’s circuits overrode as the Fallen pushed into him with his cock, slipping inside his channel and touching him in his pleasure circuits before starting to move.

Rick shook his head softly. “No problems. Just didn’t know what you meant when you propositioned me.”

“Oh my little Guardian. I would never ask you to do something without giving you something worth it in return. That’s how we traders do business.” The hulking Spider above him showered that praise and he was close enough he could almost reach his mouth out to take one of the cocks into his mouth and help them both out at the same time. The Fallen had started to move inside him, thrusting deep into his ass as the alien looked to override his own pleasure sensors with the help of the EXO’s body. 

Each thrust pushed him closer to the Spider, so much that he began to offer his slithery tentacle cocks over to the EXO, wanting to slide his way down that eager throat. Rick obliged him, knowing he would be further compensated by taking the Spider’s cock in his mouth. It probed to the back of his throat, and he thanked the Gods he didn’t actually need to breathe. Spider’s cock had started to lengthen in size, growing girthier as it slithered its way down Rick’s throat, deep into the confines of his belly to the point where Rick had little choice but to take the tentacle and slurp up the slime coming off of it in an attempt to make less of a mess. The Spider took this as a challenge, purring happily as he continued to stroke the shorter cock, the one that looked about what Rick would consider normal size as the other fucked its way down his throat and into his stomach cavity. 

The Fallen continued fucking his backside, and Rick grew concerned when the thickness of his cock at the base started to expand. It was expanding so much that he couldn’t accommodate it easily, and the bulb was popping in and out of the rim of his ass with each thrust. Rick’s ocular units fluttered, and he idly wished he could reach down and stroke his own cock now that he was so overstimulated that his circuits were close to frying if he didn’t get his own release soon. The Fallen seemed to realize that Rick needed something more and with a final thrust, the Fallen pushed fully into his ass, spilling his seed deep into that same stomach cavity that Spider was busy teasing from the other end. 

Rick mimicked panting as the Fallen finished, expecting for the bulbous knot to follow as the alien pulled out. Instead, the knot stayed inside him, with the alien behind him moaning as it traveled along his shaft and down into Rick. 

“There’s the first egg,” Spider purred happily. 

Rick would have taken the time to ask more details if he wasn’t still greedily slurping in the juices given off by Spider when he felt a second blunt tip breach his backside. The pleasure center in his brain lit up, idly pushing back against the second Fallen who had pushed inside him. Briefly, he remembered that ghost who had told him  _ twenty dollar was twenty dollars _ and his eyes shot wide.  _ Luna! _

His eyes scanned the room while he was fucked from both ends, and he finally found his ghost, floating along the perimeter of the room when she turned and he locked his eyes on her ocular port. 

“Rick, why in the hell did I choose you as my Guardian?” Luna floated back over to him, and he shrugged slightly. “I can’t believe you’re letting them do this to you.” She turned away in that moment and he pushed back against the Fallen who had nearly doubled in size as he fucked him, shoving the hard knot into him much quicker than the last one did. Like the last one, the knot stayed inside him as the second Fallen slowly pulled out, depositing the egg in him so he could carry it to the colony with the females. 

Rick barely had time to think between the third Fallen pushing into him, the clicks between them and Spider chiming out rhythmically. Rick felt himself begin to bloat as the Spider groaned, filling his belly with a level of cum he hadn’t swallowed down in years by this point. The long tentacle withdrew from his mouth, leaving behind a slime trail that plugged his ports and made him sputter with how much was left inside him. 

The force of the thrusts from the third Fallen jostled his stomach cavity, leading a majority of the cum Spider had spilled into him to come up his throat and spill all over himself and the floor. Spider kept stroking his secondary cock, watching Rick throw up the large load of potent cum set to fertilize the eggs the Fallen were pumping inside of him for their travels. Rick lowered himself to his elbows as another harsh wave of cum came spilling out of his mouth, this time displaced by the third egg knotting him and pushing into his belly. 

“Such a disgusting display. Who knew my little light was so filthy?” Spider cooed at him, pulling on the shorter cock and spilling a second, smaller, more watery load of cum across Rick’s face. Rick blinked in confusion, briefly wondering if this was the right idea as the fourth Fallen pushed inside him, noticeably larger than the last three. His thrusts were more erratic, harder for Rick to find a pace and rhythm to push back onto him. With the mess of cum that he had just brought up from his belly, he was surprised he hadn’t finished yet, considering how much his own pleasure circuits were being overrun. Spider leaned down, hooking his finger under Rick’s chin and bade him to come back up onto his hands as he brought over a second Fallen to take his mouth. 

“It doesn’t matter how the eggs get inside you, my little Guardian, so since I’ve already primed your throat, this should be able to slip into your cavity without too much issue. 

Rick’s ocular units went wide when he took in how very thick these cocks were that he was taking inside of him. Tapered at the end, they seemed visibly thicker than Spider’s was before it started to slither down his throat and expand to full length. These ones had a thickness that was far less gradual, seemingly becoming blunter and less tentacle like the more turned on the Fallen was in the first place. This one was thick from base to tip, with the end almost flared at it growled at him before pushing into his mouth. Considering Spider was of their race, it was confusing they would vary so much in shape and size, until he remembered that Spider was no ordinary Fallen. 

Rick was ripped from this thoughts as the Fallen gripped at his jaw, holding it open with his finger like appendages on each side, holding him wider than any human would have been able to. It was probably better that he had taken this job, instead of that Awoken female, as she might not have survived being fucked at both ends by horny aliens wanting to pump her full of eggs. Rick opened his throat to the best of his ability, taking in the thick cock that seemed to relax into a longer shape the longer the Fallen thrusted into his mouth. The one behind him was taking a slower pace now, making it hard to work himself between the two of them, even pulling out of him and reaching down to tease his cock, making his hips buck at the attention. 

The Fallen enjoyed the reaction, touching him more before communicating with the one inside his mouth. Within seconds, Rick was on his back with his neck arched painfully as the Fallen pushed his cock back into his throat, purring happily now that he could reach deeper more easily. Rick felt exposed this way and missed where the second Fallen who had been fucking his ass lifted his hips and slid back inside him, now thrusting in time with the other Fallen. The two of them were pushing and pulling on his body with one of them teasing his cock, almost forcing him to cum for them from being fucked at both ends. 

Rick’s pleasure circuits were on fire now, metaphorically sparking inside their casing, and without the ability to push back or take one in more than the other, he was entirely helpless against them. Rick eventually gave himself over to the two of them fucking him, and the one inside his ass went to knot him, pushing it in deep. The subtle pop that made Spider purr with glee also made Rick’s cock twitch, still being worked over by the rough Fallen hand. He was second away from cumming at this point, and he didn’t know if he could take much more, when the second knot on the Fallen inside his ass started to press against his hole. The pressure, more intense than the first one had been, forced him to spill across his stomach, his body aching for the aliens to keep fucking him as he came. The Fallen inside his mouth purred back in response, and Rick felt the knot form against his mouth, stretching it impossibly wide until his jaw popped and he had to swallow in fear of it being popped out and having to put it back. 

That telltale pop followed his thoughts, taking the second knot inside his ass as the Fallen pulled out and the other one moved into his throat. Swallowing became impossible with the girth of the egg knotting his throat, traveling down the length of the cock that was stretching all the way down into his stomach cavity. 

As the cock pulled out of his ass, some of the slime from the Fallen and also the cum that Spider had pumped into his stomach started to leak out, then formed a seal of sorts to keep more of it from spilling out of him once the two of them mixed with the air in the atmosphere. 

The Fallen inside his mouth finally finished pushing the egg inside him and withdrew, leaving Rick panting on the floor as his ghost came over to check on him. 

“Did you like that?” she sneered. Rick rolled over onto his back, panting heavily. The humans were really having an influence on him at this point. His hand wandered down to his stomach, noticeably bulging from the eggs that had been funneled down there. 

“You will need to make it to the fourth moon of Jupiter prior to two weeks passing before we will send full payment over wirelessly to your ghost. Communication is already set up for that,” the Spider purred, his tentacle like cock sliming its way back over to Rick and rubbing against his lips. Rick gave it a playful kiss before the tentacle started to slither back into his mouth and down his throat. “Though I’m certain you can do so quickly for extra payment.”

\---

Rick cursed his ship as the panels shuttered down again, leaving him stranded out in space awaiting rescue. He wasn’t far from the next fuel station or even the next port where he could get the entire ship fixed up, but his situation made him a little more wary to accept just anyone’s help. His belly still bulged noticeably from the six eggs inside him, and he was nearing that important time where Spider told him he needed to deliver them. The ship being slowed meant less of a tip, which meant less lining his pockets. He had promised Luna a new casing after she had to watch the whole display of the eggs being fucked into him by the Fallen, promising her that he would make it up to her in every way. She hadn’t responded to him much in the time they had been on the ship, instead just performing her duties and ignoring him otherwise. 

Rick’s belly rumbled, and despite what he had eaten earlier, confusion came across his face. Nothing should be upsetting his stomach. 

“Luna, how long have we been out here?” he asked, and the ghost peeked over. 

“Seven days. Why?” She floated into sight and the rumbles continued in his stomach. “Rick.”

“Yeah?” He looked quizzically down at his stomach. 

“The outline of your itinerary stated that you needed to have them delivered in a week. Did Spider mention why?” 

Rick looked over to notice a glowing blue slime coming from out of his ass. “He didn’t but… I think I might know why.”

Luna watched in horror as Rick started to contort, rolling over onto his hands and knees in an attempt to throw up what was coming up his throat from his upset stomach. Small hands soon followed, and one of the fully mobile Fallen critterlings started to climb up out of his mouth, covered in the blueish glowing slime. Rick’s ocular units went wide when another pushed out of his ass, falling to the floor with a squish as it shook itself off. That triggered the rest of the eggs expelling from him, with the first one traveling down his channel to properly hatch, as opposed to hatch inside him. 

Rick willed himself not to get hard from feeling so entirely full at the eggs coming out of him, the first one falling onto the metal hull of the ship and cracking, allowing the Eliksni inside to break free and join its clutchmates. The other three followed, hitting the hull of the ship and cracking as they made their way out of him. 

“You’re disgusting. And now we have critters on the ship. Rick what the fuck have you done?”

“Me?! Why are you putting this on me?” he cried, rolling back over onto his back, ensuring that he wouldn’t crush any of his cargo. The first one had already skittered off, presumably to find food, as Luna continued to berate him. 

“Yes you! You’re the one who took this job without finding out the details before he pumped those damn things into you, and now, you’re laying eggs? You’re not some filthy human who lives to be degraded. Have some class, Rick.” She floated off in a huff, ignoring his pleas as the other Eliksni babies crawled around him looking for food. The first hatchling looked over at one of the later hatchlings, attacking the smallest one and tearing into it as the other four followed his lead. The six babies became five, and they soon doubled in size, then tripled, and reached the size of a small human female or male adolescent. Each of them eyed Rick hungrily, one of them starting to lick up the fluids left behind from their birth. 

Horrified at the cannibalism in front of him, Rick laid back, trying to think of anything other than Eliksni cannibalism. Failing. Horribly. 

“Hey Luna? You know when you watch a pack of toddlers eat chicken nuggets? It was like that. Except the chicken nuggets were a baby Eliksni,” Rick called into the ship, as the rapidly growing Eliksni licked their bodily fluids off the floor. 

“No, Rick, I don’t. Stop. I don’t want to hear this. I want you to take those damn things to where ever the fuck they’re going so I can find a new guardian. Okay?”

Rick drooped visibly, and she missed all of it, peeking back around when she heard him moan. One of the Eliksni hatchlings started licking the fluids off of him too, and with the small amount of sustensence he had produced thus far after eating the weakest hatchling, he was towering over Rick much like the male had been before fucking Rick full of his egg. 

“You’re fucking gross. I’m leaving.” Luna floated off again, leaving Rick to writhe and thrust up instinctively into the pleasure center that was the Eliksni mouth licking at his cock, as well as the blueish glowing slime that had finally stopped leaking out of his asshole. 

Focusing himself on the feelings, Rick had already forgotten being full of eggs when the largest Eliksni pulled him up by the hips to nudge his already hard cock into Rick’s ass. Rick’s pleasure circuits went wild, and he would have lost himself to it, if Luna wasn’t yelling at him from the other side of the ship. 

The four smaller hatchlings, though not much smaller than the one buried inside of Rick, busied themselves with cleaning up the remaining slime that coated Rick’s back and the floor under him after he had flopped down. 

Rick found himself riding the Eliksni’s cock without so much as paying attention to the world around him and when he looked around, the previous four hatchlings had become three and were nearing the size of the one thrusting up into his ass, making him moan. 

_ This is not what Spider mentioned when I took this job _ , Rick thought, opening his mouth to take in one of the two cocks in front of him. Those clawed hands were all over him, pulling at the back of his head to help him on to the other tentacle like cock in front of him until both of them were wriggling themselves inside him and down his throat. He felt a second tentacle like cock slide up his ass, accompanied by that blueish glowing slime that he had come to know as ether, and their blood, and cum. All of it. Four hands tugged at his head to pull him in to swallow down their cocks a little more, as the cocks behind him and under him stretched his asshole out like the eggs had done a week before. Internally, Rick was begging for them not to pump more eggs in him, as well as wanting to ask Luna the exact hatching cycle of Eliksni so if he got called to do this again, he would ensure that his ship wasn’t about to break down in the middle of space and lead him into the predicament he was in now.

The four cocks were pounding into him at the same time, making him feel impossibly full as they thrusted into him and stretched him harder than he had been well, before a week ago. At least he could add something new to his resume. 

Rick felt his cock twitch under him, his pleasure circuits already overrun by the onslaught of everything happening to him. The two inside his mouth finished close to the same time, though without knotting him, as he soon would learn Eliksni needed longer than a few hours to develop eggs to pump into their females to carry. Rick swallowed it down, closing his ocular units as one of the two inside his ass finished as well, and the one behind him slipped out quickly, and leaned over to lick himself clean. 

The largest one, the biggest one, held onto his hips and continued to thrust into him. Rick’s eyes fluttered open, having no choice but to ride that cock until the Eliksni was finished both with him and inside him. He leaned back, taking the cock as deeply as he could, with his own reaching full hardness again. One of the hands left his hips, reaching forward to pump his cock, which surprised him. 

Rick found himself thrusting into the hand around his cock as he rocked back onto the Eliksni’s cock inside him, entirely in control of the alien that was fucking him, how it was fucking him. The Eilinkski gave out a groan and grasped Rick’s hips tightly, pulling him down to take his cock as he pumped him full of that blueish glowing cum. Rick held the Eliksni inside him as he was stroked into finishing on its stomach, entirely way too tired after everything that had just happened in the span of the last hour or two. 

Rick slumped onto the floor, allowing the Eliksni to pull out of him, leaving him a fuckout cum filled mess on the floor. Luna tsked as she floated over. 

“You have someone hailing you. I already told her to come aboard. I hope… ew.” Luna left as quickly as she came, soon followed by another EXO. 

The EXO pointed to the heap of controls and an Awoken came out from behind her, working on his ship with the parts he needed. 

She shook her head at him and kicked him in the stomach, one of her other EXO brethren grabbing the male Eliksnis from Rick’s ship to transport them in hers. 

“You two, stay here and fix the ship. Bring it to me on [LOCATION] when you finish.” She pointed down to Rick. “Grab him and take him to my ship.” The click of her boots threatened to make Rick hard again, but he stopped himself as he passed out. 

\---

“You make it very difficult for me to take such a pathetic EXO like you seriously. You let them fuck you? You let SPIDER fuck you? As well as a bunch of other Fallen? I thought my pet was the only idiot stupid enough to follow along with Spider’s plans to smuggle Eliksni eggs across space.” 

Rick pulled at his hands, finding them bound behind him. He would have struggled if he thought it would matter, then just watched her as she got up to pace in front of him. 

“You’re disgusting. However, I take it you know that after speaking with your ghost. Luna seems quite inclined to leave you after all of this, but considering I’ve already contacted Spider to let him know that you were able to successfully deliver four of the six eggs, when he had only promised three to the colony shepard, I would say you were still successful.” She walked up, kicking his shoulder so he laid onto his back. “So why are you so desperate for money that you would degrade yourself like this? Do you enjoy being treated like filth?” she spat out, the sole of her boot resting on his stomach. The pressure started to build and Rick found himself growing hard under her touch, no matter how much he willed himself not to. Now wasn’t the time, even if she was super hot. 

“He’s just thinking about how you’re super hot. He doesn’t care at all about being degraded,” Luna piped up, betraying him. “In fact, I think he likes it.”

“Do you now?” She applied more pressure to his stomach and his cock achieved the full hardness it could go, making him gasp. She ran her boot over his cock. “Seems Ada might have some use for you after all. Since my pet isn’t here yet, you’ll have to do for now.” 

Ada took her foot away, leaving Rick to think of ways to get her to touch him again. 

Just as he was rolling over onto his stomach closer to her, she kicked him in the side, making him double over in pain. 

The lackeys dragged him onto her ship, with her watching him in disgust as he did nothing to stop them. Ada could have hit him a few more times if she felt like it, and instead went with a different approach. 

“Leave us. I want to be able to take care of him myself.” The Awoken under her command left, the door closing swiftly behind them. She turned her attention back to Rick. “Why would you let them do that to you?”

Rick shrugged. “Seemed like an easy way to make money.”

“Wrong answer.” Ada struck him across the face, making his head spin slightly. The impact made him a little dizzy. “Why would you let an Eliksni fuck you and use you as an incubator for their spawn? It’s beneath you as an EXO.” The click of her boots filled him with dread that only turned him on more as she circled behind him. 

“Other jobs dried up. You do what you need to.”

Ada stopped in front of him, nudging his legs apart and pressing the sole of her boot against his cock. “It just sounds like you enjoy being humiliated.”

Rick brought his hand around to scratch the back of his head. “I mean, I’m not really the type to say no if something feels good, no matter how weird it is.”

“The humans have made you strange, however, I know what to do with that,” she started, adding pressure with her boot. Rick groaned softly, the pressure in his too hard cock making it push up against his belly. “Do you even enjoy sex or is it one of those sensory responses to having your circuits played with?”

Rick closed his eyes, trying to focus on not cumming right there with her stepping on his cock. This wasn’t the first time someone had been weird with him and he could guarantee that it wouldn’t be the last time either. Ada let up on the pressure and stroked the sole of her boot against his cock. 

“Strip, filth,” she commanded, moving away from him as he removed every piece of his armor for her. “Now sit.”

Rick sat on his knees in front of her, his hands in front of him. He had played this game more than once before, though he was usually getting paid for his transgressions. She seemed way too aggressive to ask for payment though, and instead he pressed his tongue out, welcoming what she had in store for him. Would he get a chance to taste her cunt? Thoughts passed through him like the singular brain cells desperate for connection when she caught his tongue between her fingers. 

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked, holding his tongue and tugging on it. “I have no use for your tongue.” Rick tried to swallow, to take it back into his mouth. Ada released him after a few moments, wiping his saliva on the fabric portions of his discarded armor on the floor. 

Rick looked up at her with big eyes, trying to get a gauge for what she wanted out of him. “On your back.”

Rick sat up and rolled himself backwards, complying with her command almost as soon as she finished speaking. 

“You’re so insistent to do what I tell you I could do anything to you, huh?” Ada ran one of her fingers along her chin, tapping it once the idea formed fully for her. Rick nodded in response, his breath hitching as Her foot came down on his cock once more. “Then, I need to know you can get off from humiliating acts like this for the next part of my idea to work.” Rick pressed his lips together as the pressure grew, his cock feeling less pleasure and more pain the more she pressed. 

“What is it you enjoy about being treated like garbage? Is it self-loathing or something more complicated?” Ada shifted her weight and pressed her heel against his balls, eliciting a groan from him. “Does being treated like a human excite you?”

Rick’s thoughts ground to a halt, leaving him helpless and whimpering under her heel. She pulled away the pressure and kicked him in the side, and Rick rolled over to cover the part where she had kicked his side. His cock was leaking already, far too over-sensitized for her to keep going if she was going to play this rough. Ada walked around him, her boots by his face. 

“You got some cum on them. Clean them. You can even use your filth tongue you’re so keen on.” Rick pushed his tongue out of his mouth, connecting with the boot that tasted of dirt and metal. It shouldn’t make him more turned on, but it did, and he resisted the urge to bring a hand to his cock to stroke it and let her win with her display of dominance. 

“You look like you want to ask me something,” Ada practically cooed at him, leaning down as his tongue still worked its way over her boot. She grabbed his chin and brought it up, pulling his neck taut so he could look at her. “What do you want to ask, filth?”

“Please stop teasing me,” Rick managed finally, groaning at her touch as the mere idea of her riding his cock made just a little more of his cum leak out of his cock and onto the floor under him. 

“Teasing you? Stars, I wasn’t doing this to turn you on, but I see how EXOs like you work. Are you so depraved that you would think that interrogation and violence is a form of affection?” Her voice had a hint of a purr, and she reached for Rick’s cock. He rolled onto his back again at her reach, ready for her to give him the release he craved. 

One. Two. Three tugs and she found the release for the cock to come off in her hand, waving it at him. Rick whimpered, grinding his hips up against nothing as she held his cock in front of him. 

“You wanted release? Well, you can do it yourself.” Ada slipped off her armor, shedding her greaves and attaching Rick’s cock to her pelvic attachments. She kneeled in front of him, pulling him by hooking her fingers in his mouth and bringing him to face her. She nudged the blunt end of his cock against his lips, wiping the wet cummy mess against his mouth. 

“See, now since I know you know what you like, this should be easy.” Adap pressed her hips forward and pushed into his mouth, groaning as his pleasure circuits mixed with hers. Having never been in this situation before, Rick was surprised when he could feel the cock in his mouth from both sides and not just on his lips. The feeling was weird, but not unwelcome, and he pulled his cock into his mouth deeper, letting Ada set the pace of how quickly she planned to fuck his mouth. 

“So this is what all the men are talking about,” she purred out, blinking quickly when the circuits threatened to override her own. Rick’s cock twitched in his mouth with a jerk of her hips, and he swallowed it down again, wanting her to enjoy herself as well. Rick brought himself up onto his knees and knelt properly before her, his elbows propping up his upper body as he worked his mouth over his cock. “Oh, I like what you did there.” Her tone had shifted slightly, less angry and more hungry the longer he sucked himself off. 

Rick winked up at her, soon startled by her hand pushing against the back of his head and his cock plunging into his throat. He choked for a moment, looking up at her in betrayal. 

“Don’t get too cocky. That’s all for me.” Ada fucked his mouth slower, groaning loudly as the pleasure transferred down his cock, to her and back to himself. “It’s a shame I have to teach you this way. A piece of machinery like you would make a lovely addition to the people under my payroll. However, this is more your speed, isn’t it?” She pushed and held her hips flush with his cheeks, making him gag. When she pulled away, Rick had a saliva-like substance dribbling out his mouth, connecting his cock and his lips until the viscous liquid finally broke. “Now now, that wasn’t too bad was it?”

“No,” he replied breathlessly, struggling to keep his head on straight. Ada circled him, stroking his cock and sending shivers through the both of them thanks to the tech connecting them. 

“Good,” Ada said from behind him, pushing his head down to the floor as she rubbed his cock against his hole, still slick from the Eliksni that had penetrated him previously. Well, yeah no that’s correct. Ada pushed in and Rick arched his back, pushing himself down on his cock as she rocked it inside of him. “Since you like being used like a dog, it only makes sense to fuck you like one.” Rick could feel the heat rising up from his core in a mimic of human embarrassment. Why it showed up now and not before he couldn’t understand, but he continued to fuck himself against her thrusts. He was still thirsty for more, even if he had been fucked out once already that day, because the newness of the situation invigorated him. 

Rick rarely fucked other EXOs, and especially not EXOs like her, the kind that would steal your cock from you to fuck you with it. 

Ada kept a punishing pace. She relished in the pleasure working up from where she had attached Rick’s cock to herself, but also in where he moaned for it like he was made to be used like this. He couldn’t be one of those sEXOs, could he? She dismissed the thought, quickening her pace to push him towards the floor. She pinned him under her, still thrusting into him as she slid her arm around his neck and pulled him back towards her body. 

“Do you know what I could do to you?” Ada asked him as she tightened her arm around his throat. “I could easily make sure you never make it back, and even if someone came looking for you, they wouldn’t find you, because I would be too busy using you as an overstuffed pet, always full of someone’s cock when they’ve finished a mission and need to relieve some stress. Is that something you would be interested in, you waste of parts?” If Rick could get more aroused, he would because her words made him melt into her touch, ready for anything she might throw at him. “I could send a message back to Spider, telling him to forward your payment to me, since you won’t be returning anytime soon anyway. Would you like to serve me instead, on your back or on your knees, so I can teach you how to beg for it like every EXO should make organics beg for their lives?” Rick’s eyes rolled back into his head a little at her words, his core tightening both around her thrusting into him and on the waves of pleasure surging through his body at the humiliation and threat of degradation with her words. Ada pushed her fingers into his mouth, tugging at the right side after releasing his neck to make him look at her while she fucked him harder. 

“Do you have any objections to being used by each and every one of my hunters, until you’re barely able to move your poor circuits, or do I need to find someone else to use?” Ada found his eyes wanting, still strained from her pushing into him and making his orgasm barely subside before building back up again, leaving him on this cycle of ramping down and then back up again, hungry for what else she had in store for him. She pulled herself up, and brought his hips with her, getting one, two, three last thrusts into him before pulling out and stretching herself out. She rose from her spot, sitting herself down on the harsh metal chair in her office, Rick realized as he finally started to take in the room around him. 

Since he could barely tell up from down when he came in, he hadn’t noticed the chair across from another, offset to face each other with a small side table between the two. Her desk was on the other side of the room, made with a warm red wood that he hadn’t seen since leaving some of the more luxurious places around the galaxy. The part that made him wary was the small barred cage to the left of her desk, along with the second cage next to it. 

“I see you noticed where you would be staying if you came to  _ work _ with me. Rick, I want you to know that this is not something I take lightly. We can even draw up a contract that will allow you to walk away in a year, no debt, no issues, if you want to. The other option is you re-sign the contract and stay in your place, like I said, as my pet.”

“Would…” he started, finally finding his words after allowing himself to calm down a little. Ada was absently stroking his cock and with it still attached to her, the both of them could feel it equally, so he focused to find his words. “Would that mean more sessions like this?”

Ada’s shoulders shrugged slightly. “That would be something we would need to figure out. Do you want to be fucked by more Eliksni than you can count while you’re being used by my men?” She ran her finger over the arm of her chair, teasing his cock with her other hand. “Do you want that and potentially more? Because I have a lot I can offer.” Ada gripped his cock by the base, bringing her hand up to trace the entirety of the length. Rick bit his lip and crawled his way over to her, sticking his tongue out to lick what was left from the Eliksni off of his cock after being repeatedly fucked into him. Ada brushed his cheek with her hand as he swallowed his cock, and Ada snapped her fingers. 

Behind him, another EXO Rick didn’t recognize came in, towing behind him a feral Eliksni male. Rick could smell the rut of a male in need to breed, exciting him further. 

Ada snapped her fingers. 

“Rick, dear, would you be happy to show our guest how we treat people in my home?” she asked sweetly, pushing his head down onto his cock and filling his mouth. “Hips, up.” 

Rick brought his hips up and the Eliksni was on him, crawling over to him faster than his handler could bring him. The speed in which the Eliksni drove his cock deep into Rick alarmed him, almost making him choke on the cock in his mouth. Ada hushed him and pushed her hips up once the Eliksni started to thrust. 

“You see,” she started, ensuring she thrusted into him as the Eliksni did so she could hear him gag as he was filled. “Spider fulfills my wishes to have Eliksni males brought out here because at least for my men, they’re more fun for target practice. However, once each set comes out and breeds with the females, we put him down. This way, we can make sure we always have a set of males ready to go since the females tend to hatch out of the females we have here.” Her explanation followed with her pushing deep into his mouth as the Eliksni pushed deeper into him, pushing that knot inside him that would allow him to carry the egg inside.

“You stay cool enough that you would always hatch males out of you. Kinda how old avians would have eggs of different sexes based on how warm they got during incubation. Isn’t that fun?” Ada ran her hand over his cheek, admiring the sight of him being stuffed full for her. 

Rick choked when she finally pulled out, coughing and sputtering until she pushed his head to the floor. The Eliksni ground deeply into him, tugging the egg-filled knot against his rim and threatening to ruin him at Ada’s command. “Males like this one listen to me, unlike the feral trash that fucked you before.”

He was at a loss. Despite being in the exact position he loved being in, he was still trapped. The thought excited and frightened him entirely, and his cock would have twitched if it wasn’t attached to Ada’s hips at this very second. Ada nodded and the first egg was rocked into him, pushed in deep as the Eliksni finished himself off and came in him. He wasn’t surprised by the second egg that pushed into him, though it was larger than the first. The third egg made him pause though and he looked up at Ada. She dragged the saliva slick tip across his lips as the third egg breached him and the fourth one started to push inside him. 

“Ada, what’s.. Why four?”

She pushed his cock into Rick’s mouth, hushing him. “He’s been very pent up lately. You seemed like the perfect candidate. Aren’t you, pet?”


End file.
